


the empty side of the bed

by babydontlikeit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, lapslock, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: "it's spring cleaning day," taeyong tells him."no, sorry, i don't think it is," youngho says, pulling taeyong as close as possible and kissing him hard on the mouth. "it is definitely just a day for me to drown you in affection."[or: youngho is really determined to get out of cleaning, no matter what it takes.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally writing really raunchy johnyong based on baby don't like it when this idea popped into my head instead and it's disgustingly domestic i really don't know what happened
> 
> the title is from the poem 'sorting laundry' by elisavietta ritchie and also doesn't even sort of fit the story but oh well

the sun is just barely peaking through the curtains when youngho wakes up. he still has a tight grip around taeyong's waist; as his eyes focus more, he sees that taeyong is already awake, eyes tracing over youngho's features.

"morning," he rasps out, voice thick with sleep. taeyong startles, as though he hadn't realize his boyfriend had woken up.

"good morning," he replies. it's apparent from the clarity of his voice that he has been awake for some time, simply lying in youngho's embrace instead of getting up; the thought alone makes warmth blossom deep in youngho's stomach.

youngho decides to make it a good morning when he leans forward, nose nuzzling against taeyong's, before he gently presses their lips together. their kiss is languid, bordering almost on lazy; several minutes pass as they continue to exchange simple kisses until they are both panting, out of breath.

taeyong pulls away first, nosing gently along youngho's neck and jawline as he catches his breath. "do you know what today is?" he asks quietly, a pleasant gleam in his eyes as he looks up at youngho.

youngho freezes. "it's saturday?" he offers.

"i mean, you're not wrong," taeyong chuckles, kissing the pulse point of youngho's neck. youngho wonders if he can feel how much he makes his heart race, blood rushing just underneath the skin taeyong is touching. "but do you know what else today is?"

youngho wracks his brain but comes up short. no birthdays, no holidays, no specific anniversaries. nothing. "another wonderful day for me to drown you in affection?" he suggests weakly,

it's enough to make taeyong laugh, loud and unabashed, which youngho considers to be a victory in and of itself. "good try," he grins. "it's spring cleaning day."

youngho lets out a loud groan. he hates spring cleaning day. for as long as he has known taeyong, once a year, he always sets aside the first weekend of spring for an entire day of cleaning and organizing. the problem is that with the two of them dating (and living together), youngho has been unwillingly roped into taeyong's tradition.

"no, sorry, i don't think it is," youngho says, pulling taeyong as close as possible and kissing him hard on the mouth. "it is definitely just a day for me to drown you in affection."

he trails his lips down to taeyong's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. taeyong stifles a moan. "you know you can't get out of cleaning, right?" he asks, but his voice borders on breathless as youngho slowly sucks marks onto his skin. his neck has always been unbelievably sensitive, even just the slightest touch is enough to turn taeyong into a quivering mess.

"are you sure you can't be persuaded otherwise?" youngho drags his teeth down taeyong neck, letting his breath ghost across the skin so he can watch the goosebumps left in his wake.

"youngho," taeyong breathes out; any chiding remarks die out in his throat as youngho pushes his thin shirt up and leans down to take one of taeyong's nipples into his mouth. his tongue swirls slowly around the hardening bud, taeyong's back arching into the touch. his hands find their way to youngho's hair, tangling into the silky strands.

youngho pushes taeyong gently, rolling him onto his back so youngho can hover over him, continuing the ministrations to his chest. taeyong's hips jerk forward when youngho sucks hard on his nipple; youngho can feel taeyong's cock, already hard where it brushes against youngho's stomach. youngho places a steady hand on taeyong's upper thigh, his thumb tracing slow circle high up on the skin, slipping just underneath the hem of taeyong's boxers, but never high enough.

he pulls away, sitting back on his heels in between taeyong's legs. his boyfriend already looks wrecked. his cheeks are flushed, eyes half lidded, lower lip bitten raw from trying to hold back moans. his shirt is pushed up to his armpits, exposing lithe muscles and an array of hickeys, old and new. his dick is straining against his boxer briefs, hips squirming for some type of relief.

"are you just going to stare at me forever?" taeyong rasps out; it's clear how turned on he is already. it's enough to break youngho out of his trance.

he leans down, pressing his hips into taeyong's as he kisses him. his boyfriend practically mewls into his mouth at the friction. "you're so beautiful," youngho tells him with a smile. "and i can't wait to wreck you."

taeyong's hands grab at the back of youngho's shirt, trying to find purchase on something as his entire body squirms. "please, youngho, oh my god," he chokes out, still trying to roll his hips into youngho's for relief.

again, youngho pulls away to sit between taeyong's legs, drawing a needy whine out of taeyong. with slow, calculated movements, youngho curls his fingers into the waistband of taeyong's underwear. "up," youngho says. taeyong wastes no time in immediately lifting his hips, allowing youngho to pull the fabric down and off.

taeyong's cock springs free and he hisses at the sensation of cold air. it's already fully hard, precome smeared across the head, even dripping onto his stomach where it rests.

"how many times do you think i can make you come today?" youngho muses out loud, leaning in to kiss along the delicate v of taeyong's hips. "i'm thinking three."

taeyong lets out a deep guttural sound, back arching off the bed. "you have high expectations for my refractory period," he tries to joke. "but i'd certainly like to see you try."

the end of his sentence comes out choked as youngho takes his cockhead into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. the precome is salty on his tongue, but a taste so distinctively taeyong that youngho can't help but love it, lapping his tongue into the slit to taste every drop. youngho grips tightly at taeyong's hips, basking in the way his boyfriend trembles in his hands, and slowly sinks down his length.

taeyong's hands curl into the sheets at his side, body writhing. "youngho," he says, voice nothing but an exhale.

youngho is slow and precise, bobbing slowly up and down, making sure to flick his tongue over the slit each time he pulls back. in almost no time at all, taeyong is whining loudly, releasing the sheets to grab at youngho's hair instead.

"i'm so close, i'm gonna-" his hips shake violently, trying to buck into youngho's mouth but still pinned down to the bed. " _please_."

youngho bobs as far down as he can go, letting taeyong's cock hit the back of his throat before he hollows his cheeks and swallows around the length. it finally sends taeyong over the edge, come spurting out thick and hot against the back of youngho's tongue. he holds his hips down, milking every drop of come out of his boyfriend before taeyong begins yanking at his hair, a silent plea of overstimulation.

"there's one," youngho says when he pulls off, flicking his tongue over the slit one final time.

"i am literally still trembling, do you really have to start counting my orgasms now?" taeyong asks, voice shaking slightly. his tone is light, bordering on playful, so youngho knows he doesn't really mind.

"i set a goal, and i intend to complete it," youngho grins, kissing idly along taeyong's hips and upper thighs, marking the soft honey skin. he shifts back onto his heels, his own hardness pressing against his boxers.

"let me do something about that," taeyong whines, reaching out to trace his length through the fabric.

youngho grabs his wrist, pinning it to the bed. "i think i can get another orgasm out of you before i fuck you," he declares.

taeyong lets out a whine. "you really don't have-"

he gets cut off when youngho grabs his hips and manhandles him onto his stomach, pulling his ass into the air. "i want to, taeyong," youngho breathes out. taeyong's entire body trembles as youngho's breath ghosts along his ass, lips pressing gentle kisses to the soft flesh. he brings his hands up to knead at the skin before he slowly pulls taeyong's cheeks apart, exposing his hole.

taeyong's entire body seems to tense with anticipation as youngho slowly leans in, running the flat of his tongue across taeyong's hole. the younger boy lets out a cry, back arching inwards at the sensation.

"oh my god," he mewls, fingers clawing at the sheets in front of him as youngho slowly licks stripes over his entrance. "please don't tease me like this."

youngho would _love_ to keep teasing, but he still needs to make taeyong come again before he fucks him, and his cock is still straining uncomfortably against his underwear, so he immediately curls his tongue and pushes it past the tight rim of muscle. immediately, taeyong sighs in relief, pushing his hips down to meet the shallow thrusts of youngho's tongue.

when enough spit has accumulated, slowly dripping down both taeyong's ass and youngho's chin, youngho brings his hand up, teasing his index finger against the slightly stretched rim. it slips in with no real resistence, taeyong still a bit loose from having been fucked the night before. with a finger inside, youngho's mouth goes back to teasing the rim, switching from kitten licks to gentle nips as he crooks his finger inside, never fully hitting taeyong's prostate.

"more, please," his boyfriend pleads in a broken voice, hips rolling wildly against youngho's hand. slowly, he eases the second finger in, spit still enough to guide him into the tightness of taeyong's ass. the younger boy clenches around the digitals, mewling and writhing as youngho pushes deeper into him. at last, he presses his fingers into taeyong's prostate; the younger boy practically sees stars, tears accumulating in his eyes as he moans loudly. with each press against the bundle of nerves, taeyong cries out again and again, his entire body shaking.

taeyong's cock is hard again, red and swollen, hanging between his legs. still twisting his fingers inside of taeyong, youngho pulls back.

"it's okay if you touch yourself," he tells taeyong, who practically sobs in relief, reaching down to fist at his cock. all it takes is a few strokes, youngho's fingers pressed into his prostate and tongue still flicking the rim, and taeyong turns into an absolute mess. he comes in spurts across his hand, his stomach, and the sheets underneath him, muscles contracting tightly around youngho's fingers.

"that's two," youngho smirks, running his tongue across taeyong's entrance one last time before he pulls away, rolling taeyong onto his back. he avoids the come now drying on the sheets and looks at his boyfriend. taeyong is the picture of fucked out, eyes heavy and cheeks flushed. he's panting, sweat beading across his forehead and dripping down his neck. "are you still okay for me to fuck you?"

taeyong seems to writhe at the question. "oh my god, please, please youngho," he begs, though he's too tired to do anything other than clench at the sheets. "i need your cock in me so badly."

youngho crawls across the bed to grab the lube from their nightstand. "condom or no condom?" he asks, for good measure.

"no condom," taeyong says. "i want to feel you inside me."

youngho doesn't need anymore convincing, quickly returning to his spot in between taeyong's legs. the lube is cold as it drips down youngho's fingers, but that doesn't stop him from immediately slipping two fingers into taeyong's hole. he shivers at the cold sensation, but his hips roll to meet youngho's fingers so it can't be all that unpleasant.

youngho takes a moment to make sure taeyong is comfortably stretched to two before he slips the third finger in. taeyong's hips roll down to meet each thrust of his fingers, desperate for more.

once taeyong is fully stretched to three fingers, he really starts to whine, body thrashing as he chases after the press of youngho's fingers. "please, please, just fuck me," he begs, grabbing at his boyfriend's neck to pull him down for a kiss. it's sloppy, taeyong immediately opening his mouth for youngho's tongue to sweep in. the taste of taeyong's come is still strong in youngho's mouth, and taeyong moans at the taste of himself. "please put your cock in me."

youngho pulls off the boxers he's been wearing this entire time, drizzling more lube onto his cock. the relief of finally touching himself as he spreads the lube around is nearly enough to make him come, having been so hard for so long at this point. he manages to hold back, and finds himself positioning himself against taeyong's ass.

he pushes the head in first, allowing taeyong to gradually adjust to his girth. the sensation is overwhelming, and he wants nothing more than to fuck mindlessly into the wet heat of taeyong's ass. slowly, he starts to inch in, not stopping until he's completely in, balls slapping against taeyong's ass.

"so full," taeyong manages to say. his face is scrunched up in an overwhelming mixture of slight pain and pleasure; he's torn between fucking down onto youngho's cock and trying to pull away from the fullness. it takes a moment of adjustment before he slowly starts rolling his hips, a clear 'ok' for youngho to begin moving.

he thrusts slowly at first, wanting taeyong to feel the slow drag of his cock inside him. he takes things as slow as he can for a moment, amazed at his own self control. taeyong is flushed and sweating underneath him, biting hard into his lower lip to hold back any loud sounds. youngho glances down, seeing taeyong's cock already half hard and bobbing against his stomach; it's enough to spur him on, finally picking up speed.

at the first full slam of youngho's cock into him, taeyong nearly screams, a loud guttural sound tearing its way out of him. he claws at youngho's back, desperate for purchase as youngho fucks ruthlessly into him.

it doesn't take long before his cock is fully hard again, bobbing between the two of them. with each slam into taeyong's ass, his cock twitches and brushes against youngho's stomach.

"look at you," youngho pants out, running a hand along taeyong's cheek. "you just really can't get enough of my cock, can you?" for good measure, he reaches down, yanking on taeyong's hardness a few times.

the younger boy is close to tears, clawing at youngho's back; he's too tired to even fuck back onto youngho's cock, instead just taking each thrust with a wanton moan.

as youngho's orgasm slowly starts to creep up on him, tension building in his stomach, he flips them over so the taeyong is riding him. he knows his boyfriend is too worked up and too exhausted to really ride him, so he grabs onto the soft flesh of taeyong's hips and begins moving them up and down, thrusting up into him as well. taeyong's nails sink into youngho's shoulders as he throws his head back, moaning desperately. a second wave of energy seems to finally wash over him as he fucks himself down onto youngho's cock, using his grasp on youngho's shoulders for leverage.

"you can come," youngho reassures him, then leans up to suck one of taeyong's nipples into his mouth, nipping gently at the bud.

"i'm so close," taeyong chokes out, each word broken up by moans as youngho continues to thrust into him.

"then come for me," youngho commands, moving his hand to jerk at taeyong's cock.

immediately, taeyong cries out as his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. his cock barely manages to spurt out one streak of come, his orgasm almost entirely dry. he writhes and screams, shaking and thrusting down on youngho, riding out the full wave of his orgasm. his muscles clench tightly around youngho's own cock, who only has to fuck up into the tight heat a few more times before his own orgasm hits him. he continues to fuck shallowly into taeyong as his own come paints taeyong's insides. after so much buildup, youngho thinks it might be the best orgasm he has ever had.

"i told you i could make you come three times," is the first thing youngho says after his orgasm fades and his mind clears enough for him to speak.

"you have literally no tact," taeyong complains, hissing softly as youngho pulls his dick out, come slowly oozing out of the younger. youngho makes sure to ease taeyong down onto the bed next to him before he pulls him into a close hug.

they're both sweating and out of breath as they curl up together; the blankets of the bed are nowhere to be found, skewed in every direction during all of the activity. with the warmth of taeyong's limbs tangled up with his own, youngho can feel himself start to drift off to sleep, until the other body whines and swats at his chest.

"i am literally covered in come," he whines, pouting up at youngho. "if i move, my ass is literally going to fall off. please go get me a rag or something."

youngho groans, but finds himself rolling out of bed anyway. he gets a washcloth, soaking it with lukewarm water, and even fills a cup with cold water for taeyong to drink. when he returns to the room, he lets the younger boy take a few sips of the water before he slowly runs the rag across the streaks of drying come on his stomach. then he rolls him over, wiping away the come smeared across his thighs and dripping out his ass. to taeyong's dismay, he then tosses the damp rag onto the floor and collapses back onto the bed, tucking himself against taeyong's back and nuzzling his nose into taeyong's neck, ready to go back to sleep.

just as he starts to doze off again, taeyong lets out a small, content sound. "when we wake up again, we can finally start on spring cleaning day."

youngho decides he's sleeping until summer.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i guess that raunchy johnyong will happen some day because if no one else is gonna write it, i will
> 
> additionally this isn't beta-ed because i wrote it in like 24 hours and i'm posting it at 1am so if there's any mistakes i promise i'll fix them later
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
